1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coaxial connectors, especially right-angle type coaxial connectors, which can be directly connected to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coaxial connectors are comprised of, for example, a pair of a male connector and a female connector. Those connectors are generally classified into two types, i.e. straight type and right-angle type, according to their configuration.
In the straight type coaxial connector, the connecting means for electrically connecting between the male connector and the female connector, e.g. a connecting pin or a spring member, is respectively secured along the axial direction of the coaxial cable connected to each connector, so that the male connector and the female connector are connected to each other along the axial direction of the coaxial cables. FIG. 11 shows an example of a straight type coaxial connector 9. Here, the reference numeral 91 indicates the female connector, and 92 indicates the male connector.
On the other hand, in the right-angle coaxial connector, the connecting means for connecting between the male connector and the female connector are secured along a direction perpendicular to the axial direction of the coaxial cable connected to each connector, so that the male connector and the female connector are connected to each other in a direction perpendicular to the axial direction of each coaxial cable.
Here, as disclosed in Japan Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-170638, the right-angle type coaxial connector is conventionally used to connect with a relay board. In this connector, the male connector and the female connector are not directly connected to each other without a relay board, which is usual for the straight type coaxial connector.
Coaxial connectors have been widely used in various technological fields. For example, they are used when a notebook type personal computer is manufactured. Conventionally, a notebook type personal computer has been manufactured by first mounting a coaxial cable only in a display unit or in an operation unit, connecting male connector or female connector to one end of the coaxial cable extending from the outside of the unit, and connecting the connector with a substrate that is mounted in the other unit and is connected to the other connector, while manufacturing the other members.
Japan Unexamined Patent Publication No. H8-37062 discloses so-called straight type coaxial connectors.
Japan Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-170638 discloses so-called right-angle type coaxial connectors connected via a relay board.
Since the male connector and the female connector are connected to each other along the axial direction of the coaxial cable in case of a straight type coaxial connector, if the coaxial cable is pulled in the axial direction, the tensile force will directly affect the connection between the male connector and the female connector. In order to be resistant to the tensile force, the coaxial connector usually has to have a complete locking mechanism between the male connector and the female connector. However, such complete locking mechanism has such drawbacks as requiring larger connectors, more specifically, a larger connecting section (larger diameter of the engaging section). Especially when the diameter of the coaxial cable to be connected to each connector is small, the coaxial connector becomes extremely larger in comparison with the coaxial cable, and therefore larger casing space is required for the coaxial connector connected to the coaxial cable, even though the coaxial cable itself does not require a large casing space.
In addition, for example, when the above-described notebook type personal computer is used, the male connector and the female connector used for connecting between the display unit and the operation unit are eventually completely cased in the display unit or in the operation unit. Since the straight type coaxial connector is relatively long in the axial direction, a casing space has to be relatively long in the specified direction to case such connector. In addition, it is difficult to change the direction of the coaxial cable in the casing space, so that the work of mounting the coaxial cable in the operation unit is troublesome. Moreover, since it is difficult to change the direction of the coaxial cable, the coaxial cable cannot be mounted especially in a small casing space if the coaxial cable is too long. Also, there is such another problem that undesired force applied in the axial direction will negatively affect the coaxial cable. Furthermore, if the casing space is relatively small, there may be a difficulty of changing the length of the coaxial cable.